Hazuki-chan Learns how to Dance!?
'Hazuki-chan Learns How to Dance!? '''is episode 11 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 62 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip In a flashback, a young girl plays with a hand sewn doll and begins to speak through it. In the background is an older woman sewing as the girl responds to the doll. Summary ''Hazuki is forced to learn traditional dance but she's unable to tell her mother her feelings, so the others try to help her get out of it. '' Recap One afternoon, Hazuki is busy sewing something until her mother joins her with a bag. She wants Hazuki to try on the brand new outfit she got for her, explaining that it's for an upcoming business party her dad has. Hazuki fails to see the appeal in the poofy, frilly dress but seeing how happy it makes Reiko she's unable to say how she really feels. Unknown to either of them, Baaya is watching. At the Maho-do, Majorika is pigging out on a plate of cookies. The girls come into the room to inform her that they finished work, so she and Lala tell them to take a break; although Majorika refuses to share her cookies, until Pop grabs her and tries to force-feed them to her, allowing the girls to take some. Onpu takes a few steps away to find Hazuki sewing once more as she watches Hana-chan, so she comes by to see if she would like to take a break. Hazuki says she is fine and shows her the bib she's been making, so Onpu calls the other girls to have them look. They compliment how cute it is and take note of how flowery and lacy it looks, and how it goes along with the clothing Hazuki wears. She admits that she doesn't like those types of outfits, but her mom likes them a lot so she wears them for her. With that, Hazuki mentions being tired and heads for home. To her shock, she sees that her mother has picked up a traditional kimono for her. Reiko explains that she met a Japanese Dance teacher earlier and set up some dance lessons for Hazuki. She is sure she will get along with her, but she begins tearing up as Hazuki tries telling her how she feels about it. Hazuki quickly calms her down and Reiko resumes, thinking about how much she wanted to learn traditional dance as a child. But because she was unable to, she really hopes Hazuki enjoys herself; starting tomorrow, when the woman arrives. Unknown to them, Baaya happens to be watching again. After school the following day, Hazuki explains the situation to the girls. She tells them that she doesn't really want to do this but her mom will start to cry if she tries to tell her how she feels. Doremi insists that Hazuki is too nice, while Onpu suggests that they just try to use their magic to help her out. Hazuki tries to tell them not to bother because she plans on saying something when she gets home, but the others worry she can't handle it and in hopes of making them reconsider she claims she will try the dance lesson anyway, since she might actually like it. Donning the very tight and uncomfortable kimono, Hazuki begins reconsidering as she struggles to breath. The lesson has began and the woman compliments Hazuki, with neither her or her mother noticing how flustered and worn out she is. Meanwhile, at the Maho-do, Pop is playing with Hana-chan while the others are outside tending to the plants. They are really concerned over Hazuki, but they decide that they can't do anything about it just yet since she said she would deal with the problem herself. Back at the Fujiwara household, Hazuki is tiredly laying on her bed when Reiko comes inside to talk to her about how well her class went. She happily embraces Hazuki, which causes her to worry that now she has no chance of telling her mother her true feelings. The following day, Pop is beginning to annoy Hana-chan with toys but doesn't notice until Onpu gets up to tend to Hana-chan after she cries. Onpu remarks on how clearly Hana is able to express herself, causing Hazuki to lament over her own situation. The girls decide with that they need to help her because she is having too much trouble. She still doesn't agree with the plan but the girls believe it may give her time to sort things out. The next time Hazuki has a class, Onpu, Aiko, and Doremi transform and begin to make all sorts of incidents happen. They make the woman drop her bag and cause it to bounce along the path until she's too worn out and forced to wait a crossed path, then they increase the stairs leading to the front down of Hazuki's house so that she's exausted by the time sh reaches it. She informs Reiko of what happened and cancels the lesson, causing her to worry. The plan has worked successfully, which makes the ojamajo happy. But Hazuki feels really bad for how sick and tired the dance teacher is now because she couldn't face up to her feelings. She heads into another room to find her mother looking through fabrics to make a nw kimono but is unable to pick one. She calls Hazuki in and because wrapping them around her, but as Hazuki becomes more stressed out and unhappy, which makes her start to cry and she runs from the room. Hazuki tries to claim she's fine but she falls over when she tries to reach her. While trying to figure things out, Hazuki talks with Baaya, who comes into the room to re-roll the fabrics. She explains to her why Reiko is always pushing these things on her, explaining that as a child her mother was very strict and never wanted to spend money on unnecessary things. Reiko did not have a very happy childhood as a result, and never had the courage to ask her mother for a talking doll that changed outfits; which were popular back then. She hated how sad she looked and how lonely she felt, so she showed Reiko a unique doll she made herself, that she could make talk and change clothes too. Reiko named her doll Lily and the other girls were very impressed; her mom even made Lily a new outfit. Since then, Reiko learned the value of saving things. Hazuki goes on to question what this has to do with anything since it doesn't explain why she's so forceful on hr now, and Baaya states that as a child, Reiko suppressed her own wants. She doesn't want Hazuki to feel as though she is lacking and is giving her everything she thinks she could want. Now that she understands, Hazuki asks about Lily and Baaya pulls her out to show she's become dirty and worn out after all this time. Hazuki asks to borrow Lily and she goes into another room to transform into her apprentice outfit and use magic on Lily to fix her up. She returns to normal and as Reiko weeps, Hazuki comes by the door with Lily and uses her to convey her feelings. Reiko is surprised to see her old doll as Hazuki expresses how she feels, saying that she doesn't really like all of these things she does for her, but she is willing to keep doing it if it makes her happy. Reiko understands what Hazuki tries telling her and they reconcile, embracing after Hazuki opens the door. At the Maho-do, Hazuki informs the girls of what happened, and she has decided to keep up with traditional dance anyway, much to their annoyance considering all they did to try helping her. Hazuki is thankful though, and reveals her now finished, frilly bib for Hana. But by now, everyone -including Hana- believes she overdid it with the frilliness. She blissfully seems unaware as she puts it on Hana and holds her up to fawn over how cute she looks. Spells *Drop that teacher's bag and make it bounce *Have the teacher rest a bit *Make Hazuki-chan's house further away *Make the doll pretty again Errors *In the scene right before Hazuki admits she hates flowery outfits, her eyes turn fully dark brown. **There are also scenes where they turn entirely light brown. *When Doremi goes to cast her spell the bottom area near her broom and glove is blue like the sky, but it should be skin colored as her leg is there. Category:Episodes Category:Sharp episodes Category:Hazuki episodes